Ricochet
by totaliny
Summary: Sherlock is about to meet his match and the reason for Jim Moriarty games. Will Sherlock be about to handle the truth behind Jim threat or will he go insane. Is Sherlock a lot like moriarty then is about to admit?


**Ricochet**

Sherlock is about to meet his match and the reason for Jim Moriarty games. Will Sherlock be about to handle the truth behind Jim threat or will he go insane. Is Sherlock a lot like moriarty then is about to admit?

Chapter 1

I slowly wake up from the intercom tell passengers' that we are about to land. O the joy, as I wink while stretching my back, which hurts from sleeping in the seat weirdly. I get all my stuff and put it in my bag so I can get off this stupid plane. As the plane starts too descended my chest starts getting tight and I pray to god that I don't have to get on another plane. Once we land I Syed in relieve and wait for my turn to get off the plan. People are moving so slowly that it is annoying. When I finally get into the airport looking for the sign to get my baggage waiting about 20 minutes mind you with everyone standing around waiting for the TV to say when the luggage will show up. While waiting, I wonder about how the luggage gets from the plan to the baggage claim it reminds me of a couple of movies. Finally my luggage shows up, which you can't miss if you tried with all the art on it. So I can find the stupid thing. After getting my luggage searching for the exit. When I get outside I stop and look at the scene before me it doesn't look special but at the same time it does. I see a cab to my right and walk to it. Getting in to the back seat I tell the cabby to go to 221b Baker Street. Where I know my live is going to be more insane then it already is, smiling to myself.

The cabby turns on the Baker Street I look out the window and see the speedy bakery and the green door with 221b on it. When the cabbie slows down to a stop I nervously get out of the cab and get my stuff while handing the cabby money. The cab pulls away and as I walk to the door I knownest it looks relativity new, it may have been repainted recently and the Victorian knocker is turned slightly to the right. With few scratches on the door probably from someone carrying in heavy metal boxes of some sort. I raised my handed to knock on the door then I heard people rushing down the stairs turds the door. I quickly moved out of the way. The door swung open and a tall man with ivory white skin and dark brown curly hair and a shorter man with dirty blond hair with lightly tanned skin. The taller man slowly turns his head and looks at me with his parsing blue gray eyes curiosity and something else. Looking at him I see he is a very well educated person, changing personality, childish not in an immature kind of way just little episodes, as I heard through the door. "And you are" the tall man asks with slightly annoyed. I raise my eyebrow, just then an older woman stands outside the door. "O hello dear, I was just waiting for your arrival. O it has been years sense I last saw you, you have grown beautifully," Miss. Hudson said. I walk around the tall man and gave miss. Hudson a hug with a small chuckle. "Yes, it has been a long time, it seems" I said grinning down at her. She just laughs whole heartedly. Come in dear. Come in. I laugh and raise my hands up, I'm coming I'm coming while laughing. I grab my stuff and set it but the door and walk with Miss Hudson to her apartment.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

John? John! We are out of milk! John's head came around the corner. What I just got milk yesterday, what the hell did you do with it this time, walking into the living room with irritation. Sherlock look at john with an expression saying you don't want the answer to that question do you. John shakes his head and walks to the kitchen to make some tea. And look in fridge on the bottom shelve way in the back behind Sherlock's tongue experiment is a small carton of milk and sets it on the counter. Satisfied that Sherlock didn't find this one. The kettle started to whistle, turning off the stove john gets the mugs and pours tea in them with a little splash if milk and sugar. John walks into the living room and gives Sherlock him tea while sitting down in the chair. Sherlock sips his tea and tasted milk in it. When did you get the milk? Just a couple of minutes ago Sherlock. Sherlock look at john curiously for a moment, o the small carton behind my experiment he said lazily. A phone started buzzing on the side table Sherlock stretches to get it and looks at it lazily. He smiles excitedly and jumps out of the chair into his room changing his clothes and races out. That is the rush for Sherlock as john stands up confused from Sherlock's reaction from the phone. Sherlock slows down for a moment and looks at john, molly has some toes that I have been waiting for and I am going to get them. O, ok mind if I join you, I haven't seen molly in quick some time. Sherlock look at john for a moment nods his head, come on then. John walks out the door with Sherlock. I need to get some stuff for Mary for the baby while we are out. Ok you can go do that and I can get more patches. Plus I don't understand why you are getting a lot of stuff for the baby if you don't even know that its gender is, Sherlock said dramatically. John just sly for a moment, that is just want she want to do and she is pregnant I am not going to argue with her. What that has to do with the situation, Sherlock said with irritation. Have you ever been around a pregnant woman Sherlock, john ridded back. Sherlock gave john the I am Married to my work of course not look. Then Sherlock opened the door almost running into a young woman with mixed colored hair, tanned skin with hazel green eyes. And you are he said the young woman looked at him in a "really" look and then Miss Hudson stepped through the door and and invited the woman in. she completely ignored me. John started chuckling and Sherlock glared at john. Sherlock walks back in to miss. Hudson's apartment with john in tow.

Sherlock opens the door and sees Miss Hudson excitedly talk about Florida and when she last saw this woman. Slowly walking to the table and sits across from the woman, john standing with his arms cross just listening to the conversation. The young woman just sat there chuckling from time to time. O sorry Sherlock, john this is Christen she is from Austin, Texas and going to be living in 221c. John extended his hand and shakes christens hand it is a pleasure to meet you. The pleasure is all mine, christen said. You are a business woman in advertisement, from a good family, likes to sun bath, and have proper manicures from time to time, And girly girl to be exact. People person, must have had a promotion to move to London, very well educated, own a couple of cats. Am I right Sherlock said with a smirk of his face. Christen just looks at Sherlock for a moment raises an eyebrow then looks at Miss Hudson well isn't he a box of cheerios. And sipped my tea. Sherlock looks at me weird so…. I look at Sherlock again, why you have to ask if you think you got is right I asked sipping my tea again. John started chuckling again with amusement in his eyes. And Sherlock still looked at me weird again. O and you only got a couple things right by the way. How so, Sherlock asked. Well for one I am in advertisement but you didn't specify what kind of advertisement, I am for a good family that is true and I don't sunbath I actually live on a ranch and work on a ranch, and I don't do manicures to expensive you can have good nails without a manicure anyways, and I am not a girly girl thank you very much more of a tom boy really and I have many phases on style, yes I can be a people person if I feel like it which is rarely and no I didn't have a promotion from work to move here I just wanted a new scenery, very well educated well you can say that I just can it experience and I do own a couple of cats but I do own a dog to a scotty. John started laughing hysterically and Sherlock had a shocked face, Miss Hudson just smiled and christen just when back sipping tea. Sherlock glared at christen for a moment and walked out the door. John took Sherlock seat after he left. Well I have never heard of Sherlock ben out witted before and you took it quite will, now I see how Miss Hudson is able to handle Sherlock's detections, john said with a smile. O john christen can do more than that, christen will more likely be a match for Sherlock, miss Hudson said with a grin.


End file.
